Bargaining
by Imadra Blue
Summary: Bruce has to strike a bargain with Ducard to get what he wants. Slash.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, yadda yadda, make no money, yadda yadda, don't sue, yadda yadda.  
**Notes:** Missing movie scene from _Batman Begins_. Thanks to Luthe for the beta.

- - -

Bruce Wayne sighed, every muscle in his body aching as he struggled to keep up with Henri Ducard.

"A little stroll through the mountains shouldn't wear out a healthy young man such as you," said Ducard, a small smile tugging his lips upwards.

Bruce glared at him, trying to choke back his frustration. "How about if said healthy young man hasn't had anything to eat in two days and hasn't slept in three?"

"I told you that if you were hungry, you were welcome to eat."

"Only after I took the food pack away from you."

"It's not my fault you haven't got it away from me."

"You're the one preventing me from getting to it."

"You're preventing yourself." Ducard took a step back, his body relaxed, yet poised -- a sure sign he was ready for any attack Bruce threw at him. Though Bruce had only arrived to train with the League of Shadows a few days ago, Ducard had immediately told him they were to go on a "walk" together -- a walk that had inexplicably lasted two days out in the cold weather. Ducard had refused Bruce food until he was able to best Ducard in unarmed combat and get the food pack away. Each time had resulted in Bruce being soundly defeated and he was tired of it, not to mention hungry.

Bruce sagged against a rock and sighed. "I don't have enough energy to fight you right now."

Ducard shrugged and turned to watch the expanse of snow-capped mountainside. "Pity."

When Bruce suddenly lunged at the food pack a moment later, he almost caught Ducard off-guard -- almost. The older man sidestepped him, grabbing his wrist and twisting Bruce's arm behind his back. Bruce winced in pain, glaring up at Ducard, who smiled. "Very nice. I almost didn't expect that. You're getting closer, but I'm afraid it looks like I'll be dining alone again tonight."

Ducard let his arm go and shoved him away, turning back to stare down the mountainside. Despite his leonine features, he was not a fierce-looking man. Bruce had initially thought the man was some sort of interpreter or agent, rather than being one of the most highly skilled and trained warriors in the world.

"I'm not going to learn very well if I'm starved to death," said Bruce, trying to sound reasonable. "I don't suppose you could be bargained with?"

Ducard cast him a long, slow glance, a rather hungry look in his eyes, before turning away again. "That depends on what you're offering me, Master Wayne."

"I have money --"

"So do I."

Bruce paused for a moment, considering his options. He was no fool, and he knew full well what Ducard was suggesting. He wasn't sure whether to be intrigued or disgusted. His stomach growled insistently at him and he decided upon being intrigued, for various health reasons. Bruce reached out again, but when Ducard sidestepped him and grabbed his wrist again, he brought his other hand down, clumsily cupping Ducard's crotch. Ducard didn't fight him as Bruce stepped closer and pushed him against a nearby rock. Bruce pressed himself against Ducard and noticed Ducard was growing hard and warm under his touch. This wasn't so bad at all.

Ducard was smiling as Bruce leaned in and pressed his lips against Ducard's jaw. "I can give you myself," he murmured. Bruce snaked out his tongue and dragged it along Ducard's jawline to swipe at the shell of his ear.

Ducard grabbed him around waist and then suddenly flipped him around. Now Bruce was pressed against the rock, with Ducard's thigh pressing between his legs and rubbing upwards and -- _oh, it had been a while_. Bruce swallowed, his eyes fluttering as Ducard leaned in, pressing his back against the rock face. It hurt, but Bruce didn't care. He'd even forgotten how hungry he was as one of Ducard's hands slid under his jacket, lifting up his shirt to run along his chest, the other unbuckling his belt.

"I accept," Ducard whispered, before closing the distance between their lips.

It was one of the best bargains Bruce had ever struck.

_End._


End file.
